harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sally-Anne Perks
House I think Sally-Anne is an Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor girls are: *Lavanda Brown *Hermione Granger *Calì Patil *Sophie Roper *Sally Smith The Hufflepuff girls: *Hannah Abbott *Susan Bones *Megan Jones The Ravenclaws: *Mandy Brocklehurst *Morag MacDougal *Su Li *Padma Patil *Lisa Turpin And the Slytherins: *Pansy Parkinson *Millicent Bulstrode *Daphne Greengrass *Tracey Davis She is in either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. However I think she is an Hufflepuff, because Perks is so similar to Parkinson. GianG (talk) 20:39, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I just realised; If these are the Gryffindor girls: *Lavender Brown *Fay Dunbar *Hermione Granger *Parvati Patil *Kellah These are the Ravenclaws: *Mandy Brocklehurst *Morag MacDougal *Katherine MacDougal *Lisa Turpin *Su Li These are the Slytherins: *Millicent Bulstrode *Tracey Davis *Daphne Greengrass *Pansy Parkinson And these are the Hufflepuffs: *Megan Jones *Leanne *Hannah Abbott *Susan Bones So she must be either a Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Butterfly the rabbit 21:37, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Fay Dunbar and Kella can't be considered canon, because they contrdict informations from the books. Sally-Anne is either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. GianG (talk) 14:20, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :It is a good theory, but Eloise Midgen is also a Gryffindor -Thorning 09:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then, ignoring Fay Dundar who only appears in the HP6 game for DS, and replacing her with Eloise, logic still clearly says that Sally-Anne is a hufflepuff or slytherin. 17:45, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :It states that Kellah is only a character for the movie I think than Sally can be a Gryffindor too. Kellah and Fay appear only in the movie, so the girls: Gryffindor *Hermione Granger *Parvati Patil *Lavender Brown *Fourth Gryffindor Girl (Could be Lily Moon, Sally Smith, Sally-Anne Perks or Sophie Roper) *Fifth Gryffindor Girl (Could be Lily Moon, Sally Smith, Sally-Anne Perks or Sophie Roper) Hufflepuff *Hannah Abbott *Megan Jones *Susan Bones *Leanne *Fifth Hufflepuff Girl(Could be Lily Moon, Sally Smith, Sally-Anne Perks or Sophie Roper) Ravenclaw - (Sally can't be a Ravenclaw, and Isobel MacDougal is the Morag first name, Rowling maybe changed after) *Sue Li *Mandy Brocklehurst *Lisa Turpin *Padma Patil *Morag MacDougal Slytherin - *Pansy Parkinson *Tracey Davis *Daphne Greengrass *Millicent Bulstrode *Bespectacled Slytherin Girl The Bespectacled Girl can be Daphne or Tracey, but, i think than if i need to chose only one, i will chose Daphne, because, the news characters than Rowling show's only in the paper in Harry Potter and Me, no one appears yet, i dont ever see Sue Li, Oliver River, or Megan. If this Bespectacled Girl is the Fifty Slytherin Girl, it have a high change to be Sally. If anyone could find the full image of J.K Rowling Notebook in Harry Potter and Me, PLEASE, LEAVE A MENSAGE here to help. :Leanne is actually 1 year older than Harry, because in the book she was in the Gryffindor Tower with Katie. What ever happened to Sally-Anne Perks? I mean, she was there for the sorting but not for the O.W.L.s! There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last - "Potter, Harry!" (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 7) Ten minutes later, Professor Flitwick called, "Parkinson, Pansy - Patil, Padma - Patil, Parvati - Potter, Harry." (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 31) '' 04:55, June 9, 2013 (UTC)'' I assumed that Sally-Anne was one of the two unidentified Gryffindor girls and she left Hogwarts before 1995-1996 school year. This could also explain why the two unidentified Gryffindor girls were not members of DA. Name? Shouldn't this arcticle be called 'Sally Perks'? Isn't her full name Sally Anne Perks and Anne is her middle name? Anne B. Ng Talk 08:17, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :No; "Sally-Anne" is one name due to the hyphen, like "MaryAnn", "Mary-Anne" or any derivation thereof. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 10:26, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Slytherin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrJiAG8GmnQ#t=515 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrJiAG8GmnQ#t=516 :Both links point to the same video, and as with other videos of that, nothing on the right-hand page (such as Sally-Anne Perks's house) is discernible/legible. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 14:55, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :Some letters on the fourth column can be read. There is a "S" on the four column and the "S" is placed before a name that is placed before the deleted names. ::I'm not going to bother arguing further, but watching the video with every screen size at highest resolution, I can barely make out the columns on the right-hand side of the page, never mind the letters. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:05, December 24, 2014 (UTC) It is true that most of the names/pictures/letters can't be seen, but there is clearly a "S" that is placed before a letter that is before the deleted names, thus the "S" is referred to her. Lux in noctibus (talk) 15:10, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I have to agree with Lux in noctibus (I said unfortunately, because I was convinced that Sally-Anne was one of the two missing Gryffindors, see my blog), but looking at the letters I noted a "S" before the name which is before the crossed names out. GianG (talk) 15:15, December 24, 2014 (UTC) If you can make that out, can you make out the first letter of the name next to Runcorn? I've been dying to use her in a fic! Princessfan (talk) 16:22, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I don't manage to read the names, maybe someone else can do it. GianG (talk) 16:31, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Stop the video at 8:36.Search for the deletd names. The first deletd name is Hermione Puckle. Above Hermione Puckle, there is Harry Potter. Harry Potter's house (and so most of the other houses) can't be seen. Above Harry Potter, there is Sally-Anne Perks. Look at her house (below the two blurred letters) and that s a "S" that can't be confused with a G, or a H or a R. Lux in noctibus (talk) 08:18, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :I think a screenshot's in order. I can see nothing of the sort. -- Saxon 09:31, December 25, 2014 (UTC)